


No Mercy

by parkattack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkattack/pseuds/parkattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a VERY non-con Dan/Arin/Ross drabble for an anon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> ADDING AN ADDITIONAL WARNING JUST TO MAKE SURE::
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT. THE ACTIONS INVOLVE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: FORCED ORAL SEX, NON-CONSENSUAL RIMMING.

Getting the duct tape to cooperate had been the hardest part. Thanks to Arin’s workout regimen alone, cornering Ross and hauling him off to an uninhabited room in the Grump Space was a cinch. Plus, Dan had helped. He had made sure everyone either was working from home today or had taken some vacation time. There would be no interruptions for their shenanigans today.

For the moment, Ross had been placed haphazardly in the corner of the utility closet, where Arin stood guard. Nearby, Dan sat comfortably in one of the giant beanbag chairs that littered the space. “Do you think we’ve let the poor bastard cry in there long enough?”

“Ha! Yeah, I think the whimpering is starting to die down,” Arin said with a hint of disappointment. He took his weight off the door and opened it cautiously. He was pleased to see that Ross was just where he had been left, his face still red and wet.

Ross didn’t look at Arin as he was lifted to his feet by his arm. His wrists were bound behind him and a strip of silver taped his mouth shut. His demeanor was far past indignant; it hadn’t taken long for Dan and Arin’s tortures to break his spirits. It had been obvious for a while now that they weren’t just messing around.

He couldn’t hold back a scream, however muffled, when Arin threw him to his knees. When Ross looked up, he saw Dan sitting in front of him with a calm, yet oddly unsettling, smile on his face. He knew exactly from that look that he wouldn’t see any mercy from his typically bubbly co-star.

“Alright, Arin, I’m gonna need you to hold his feet down for me,” Dan said decisively and without any ceremony, unzipped his pants and pulled them down to rest around his ankles on the floor. He was already half hard, but he began to stroke himself and Ross could hardly believe his eyes. Not that this was a good time to be impressed by Dan’s cock, but holy shit.

Ross’ chain of thought was instantly broken when Dan ripped off the duct tape with his free hand. “Ross, I swear to god, if you make a single fucking noise, I will end you.” Something about the tone of his voice made Ross feel obligated to obey. If anything, he did his best to quieted his sniffling.

Not that his obedience would do anything to spare him from the pain. Without missing a beat, Dan had a fistful of Ross’ hair and Ross’ mouth balls deep around his cock. Ross was so terrified of what Dan would do to him if he bit down, he could barely remember to feel wounded about the way Dan hit the back of his throat with every thrust of his hips.

Arin had been a compliant accomplice so far, holding Ross’ shaking ankles to the floor, but the sight of him gagging was making his dick throb painfully hard. But he didn’t even care if he got off; he just wanted to see Ross that much more humiliated. He tugged Ross’ jeans down, his boxers soon after. He clawed at Ross’ naked hips, sinking his fingernails in further when he got the response he was looking for. When he noticed the delicious curve of Ross’ ass, he bit his lip. Fuck, he was hungry for some of that.

Supporting himself on his elbows and knees, Arin spread Ross wide, not hesitating to penetrate his victim with his insistent tongue. Arin’s eyes gently fluttered shut in pleasure. He had never even thought about wanting this before, but jesus, wasn’t this just the thing he never knew he needed.

Dan was all the more happy to see Arin joining in on the fun. He didn’t want to cut the surprise orgy short, but holy hell he didn’t think he could stop himself from busting a nut down Ross’ throat. His fingers tightened around the younger man’s light brown locks, his pelvis thrusting with uncontrollable desperation.

Ross had thought that all of his wiggliness had been on account of wanting to escape his tortures, but that was before he noticed the aching in his pants. Not only was he hard, but he could actually feel the precum bead and drip at the end of his miserable cock.

By the time Dan’s cum was dripping down the back of Ross’ throat, Ross couldn’t tell anymore if his eyes were watering or if he was still sobbing. He was grateful to finally be free of Dan’s grasp. He sank his head to the floor, hiding his face. He wanted to be as far away from here as possible, even if Arin wasn’t going to let him go.

“I’m gonna go clean up real quick,” Dan announced, getting up from the bean bag chair. “Keep getting him lubed up for me when I get back, okay, big guy?” He granted Arin an affectionate gaze before trotting off to prepare for round two.


End file.
